


Wake me up Before you go

by Nylazor



Series: The Adventures of Cal Amell [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Dreams, M/M, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 23:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16252340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nylazor/pseuds/Nylazor
Summary: The first time Cal heals Zevran and the first time he revives him.





	Wake me up Before you go

The blade sliced through Zevran's arm and he hissed with pain. The darkspawn swung again and he managed to parry. Zevran circled his enemy for a long moment, when the darkspawn cleaved it's sword again, he saw an opening, he darted in and slit his targets throat. He looked around, it seems the enemies were all dispatched. He leaned down. And searched the corpse, managing a few coppers.

“Hey! Zevran, you're hurt.” It was Cal, the leader of the party who had spared him, his brown hair in a tight braid, his green eyes upon him, in a oversized mage robe.

“It's fine my warden, it doesn't even need stitches.” he returned.

“Don't be daft, it's still got to hurt.” Cal marched over to him and began muttering to himself.

The cut open skin felt hot, then cold, then began to itch terribly, but soon it felt normal. Zevran ran his hand over his skin, not even a scar. He'd occasionally paid mages to heal him, if he was particularly well off and he was impatient, but mostly he waited for things to heal the old fashion way.

“Fine work.” Zevran praised.

“Oh… thank you. But more importantly you need to tell me when you're hurt! I can't watch everybody all the time. Small wounds are easier then big wounds. It could get infected and that's a whole other skill set, and…” Cal suddenly seemed aware that Zevran was staring at him. “What?”

“I tried to kill you not two days ago, and yet here you are treating me with the utmost kindness. You are either very confident or a fool.”

“Well that was the past, it sounds like you had as little choice in becoming an assassin than I did becoming a mage. Choices were made for you. You've done bad things but… you chose to come over to our side. If you wanted to kill Alistair and I, you no doubt would have done it by now. There's an old saying… kill them with kindness… I like it.” Cal said.

“Kill them with kindness? I've never heard of that.”

“It's an old saying, I don't know where it's from, but apparently when taking prisoners, they would make them really nice food and gave them a lot of freedom, this made it easier to escape, but, why would they want to? Getting fat in captivity is a lot easier than fighting a war.”

“You're saying you're being kind to me so I won't want to kill you? That I will prefer to be with you than the crowd?” Zevran asked amused.

Cal scratched his beard. “I guess so, I think it is a lot more admirable to treat people with kindness than with cruelty. Besides I'm sure you fight better when you're happy too! So let me know if you need anything.”

Zevran laughed long and loud. “You truly are a fool! Thinking like that you're going to get stabbed in the back.”

Cal shrugged. “Then at least I'll die being true to myself, I would rather die being kind than live by being a monster.” He paused. “And maybe a handsome assassin will be watching my back.” He clapped Zevran on the back and wandered back to the group.

Zevran watched him, and couldn't help but smile.

***

An icicle impaled itself in Zevran's chest. He stumbled for a moment staring at the angry red thing sticking out of his chest. His legs went weak and he fell on his side. He struggled, pushing at the obtrusive object but to no avail. He couldn't breath, as much as he was panting it felt like the air wasn't enough. The world went far away, the sounds muted. He thrashed, the pain overwhelming his sense. 

Everything went dark.

***

“Wake up sleepy head.” Talisen shook him. “You want the strap again?”

Zevran jumped to his feet. “Talisen?” 

But Talisen was much younger than he was now or… was he?

“Get up, we're meeting a new recruit today.” Talisen said smirking. “Heard it was a girl.”

“I…” Zevran drank in his features, it had been so long since he had seen him, or maybe it just felt like that. “I had a weird dream…”

Talisen folded his arms. “If it's about kissing me I refuse to let you test it out. Now get dressed.”

Zevran looked at the chest at the bottom of his bunk bed, it had all his stuff, his light armour and… no. Revelantly he picked up his mother's gloves ornately decorated and stitched with the utmost care.

“Hey! Put those away! Are you trying to get caught!” Talisen admonished.

Quickly Zevran buried them again making sure they were hidden before he got dressed. This must be a dream, he was back in his old dormitory with Talisen. He remembered this day, this was the day he met Rinna, the thought made his heart hurt. 

Fully dressed Zevran headed downstairs with Talisen. He got his bowl of porridge and ate it slowly.

“What were you dreaming about?” Talisen asked with his mouth full.

He shook his head. “I dreamt I was a Crow, and I failed a mission, so I was at the mercy of my target.” He rubbed his arm. “They were… kind.”

Talisen slapped him, the bigger boy using his strength. “Don't think such things! You'll fail like that, you know it was a dream because no one would ever be merciful to a failed crow.”

Zevran nodded. “I agree it was… foolish.”

The handler walked in, followed by a slight girl, she had bright eyes and an inquisitive look. “This is Rinna, she'll join your flock starting today.” He said gruffly.

Zevran stared at her long and hard. It was Rinna, she wasn't dead! But how did he know the girl before she walked in? If it truly was just a dream how could he know.

“Is this a dream?” Asked Zevran.

Talisen looked at him awestruck before slapping him again. “Of course not! This is real! If you go loopy they'll kill you!”

“Right, right.” Zevran put the bowl down and walked up to the girl. “I'm Zevran, the pleasure is mine.” He recited.

Talisen jogged up to them. “And I'm Talisen!”

Rinna appraised them for a moment before sticking out her hand. “Rinna.”

-_:$;”!*!#---ran!$(&!3)$

Zevran jerked around. “Run?” 

#_`¥×£∆×]¢✓¢¶§--Zev-$’)@?”

“Hey can I call you Zev.” Asked Rinna.

¥^%©£\\--ake-®✓✓~]•¶^-Wa-@)’!3’-u-$’)!@”

“Can you hear that?’ he whispered.

“Hear what? It's just us.” Talisen said.

`÷¥]£©∆ZEVRAN*)/#!’

“Someone's calling me.” He said. “I feel like I forgot something.”

“Maybe you forgot it's your turn on dish duty.” Talisen teased.

“I have to go.” Zevran took a step back.

“Don't go, we just met, at least show me around the place.” Rinna asked.

Zevran took Rinna's hand. “I want to stay.” He said almost to himself.

®{¶•¥®[£]}©∆¶~§~`|♪♠

“I'll stay with you.” Zevran said. “I want to stay.”

His vision began to tunnel and Rinna and Talisen went far away. 

“WAIT! I WANT TO STAY!” Zevran started running towards them, like a light at the end of the tunnel. “I WANT TO STAY!”

***

Zevran jerked and tried to bolt upright but his body seized in agony. He opened to his eyes to see… Cal? Yes Cal holding him down. His eyes were hooded and filled with tears and he looked like he was about to faint. Cal proceeded to turn around and vomit.

“Oh Zevran.” Cal smiled after a second, wiping his mouth, tears overflowing. “I thought you were too far gone.”

“What…?” Zevran tried to ask but found he couldn't continue.

“Hold on I know it hurts, give me a second.” Cal drank a mana potion and after a moment his chest was on fire, then icy cold then began to itch, but by the time he reached up to touch it it he felt whole.

Zevran furrowed his brow. “You… saved me…?”

Cal tackled him. “Oh Zevran! By the time I got to you… you were so far gone, I kept casting the revive spell but it didn't work and I… and I… I was so scared.”

“It wasn't a dream.” He murmured.

Cal leaned back, he looked like he was about to fall over. “What?”

“I dreamed… I was back with the crows… with Rinna and Talisen…”

Cal shook his head. “I… I don't know, but you're here now. I'm so glad.”

Zevran pushed himself up and saw the damage, his armour was open with a large hole in the center. Also there were half a dozen flasks around them. “Cal… how many times did you try to revive me?”

“Huh? Oh I don't know. Until it worked I guess.”

Zevran stood up, his legs weak. Cal was still kneeling smiling sadly at him. “Where is everyone?” He asked. It was dark, the only light the stars and Cal's magelight.

“At camp just over the hill, I told them to let me mourn you.”

“...but you didn't” Zevran elaborated.

“I… Yeh.. they say if the revive spell doesn't work the first time to stop trying, because 'we're taking them from the maker.’” Cal explained.

Zevran put his head in his hands.

“But I couldn't let you die!” Cal stood shakily. “I couldn't.”

“Let's just… go to camp.” Zevran stated walking.

“Uh… a little help?” A thud.

Zevran glanced backward, Cal had collapsed. He sighed and walked back to where Cal was and hoisted him on his shoulders.

“Whoa… uh.” Zevran felt Cal go limp he sighed and walked to camp, he had a lot to think about.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you have any ideas for more fics
> 
> This was supposed to be happier but like all my dragon age stories it came out bittersweet


End file.
